How to Tempt a Monk
by MacFluffers
Summary: Serra has had her eyes on Lucius for a while now... will her schemes to allure him succeed?


Whee! This is my first submission to the site. And young, naïve child it may be, I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fire Emblem series; all characters used and/or mentioned are owned by Intelligent Systems.

How to Tempt a Monk: A Fire Emblem Fanfiction

Lucius's face was so red that Karel's wo dao would have been ashamed. Serra was blushing too- although for a different reason. The monk was embarrassed, the priestess was anxious.

The two servants of St. Elemine were sitting together on a log by the campfire. For the past half-hour, Serra had been making advances on him. Worse, she was bad at making them discreet. At every attempt that Lucius made to get help, the onlooker just laughed and continued walking. In addition, the last thing Lucius wanted to do was hurt Serra's feelings, so he did not protest the slightest bit.

The healer put her hand on Lucius's hand. "Lucius," she cooed, "you have such soft skin." She then held it in her palm.

"Uh, th-thank you, s-sister Serra," responded a bewildered Lucius. "You are, um, m-most kind."

Serra giggled at the monk's shyness. She moved closer to him, still holding his hand. Putting her mouth by Lucius's ear, she whispered, "What do you say about us retiring for the night?"

Lucius pulled back from her and said, "S-sister Serra, I-I don't b-believe I understand."

"You're so cute when you're coy," Serra mentioned, smiling. "I think you know what I mean. When I say 'retire', I mean… get romantic…"

The acolyte was sure that if any more blood went to his face, his head would explode.

Thankfully, nothing that violent happened.

He only had a nosebleed.

"Gah! I'm so sorry Serra! I have to take care of this right away!" Lucius shouted, standing up and running away.

"Wait! Lucius! I can… take care of that…" the now lonely priestess shouted in vain. "Damn. I'll have to think of something else."

Lucius held a small cloth to his nose, trying to cease the blood. He wanted to stop it right away, but the last thing he wanted to do was go up to Serra again, so he had to find Priscilla. He speculated upon her location; at this hour, she was probably still in the medic tent. She stayed there as often as she could; standing by if anyone was injured.

_She's such a sweet girl; it's hard to believe her brother is so bitter,_ he thought as he entered the tent. And true to her habit, Priscilla was there, treating another insignificant wound of Sain's.

"Ah, thank you, dear Princess Priscilla! I am forever indebted to you! There is no way I could ever repay you properly! Yet… if you need anything from your sworn, I would gladly commit myself to the deed," the cavalier proclaimed.

"Of course, Sir Sain," Priscilla said, polite as always. "Come back if you need any help yet again."

"Oh, I will!" Sain gaily replied with a sly grin mapping his face.

"Hello, Lucius, What may I-" She broke off after seeing the blood stained cloth the monk had held up to his face. "Ack! Sit! Now!"

Lucius complied, not wanting to resist the troubadour's care. Putting a heal staff to his face, she let the healing light travel from the gem on the end of the rod to his nose. The bleeding stopped immediately, and Lucius took away the cloth.

"Ah. Thank you. I would have hated waiting for it to stop."

"Are you okay?" the healer inquired.

"Hm? Didn't you just heal my injuries?"

"The staff heals wounds, but not diseases."

"Oh, but… I'm not sick. There was another reason it… I'm sorry, milady, but I can't explain."

Although she did not understand, she trusted Lucius and did not pursue the manner. At that moment, the priestess ran into the tent. The first thing she saw was Lucius; then she saw Priscilla.

"Get out, Priscilla. Lucius is ill; I recognize the symptoms" Serra lied.

"Is he really? Maybe I can help…"

"No! Only the most skilled healers can deal with this. And it's contagious, too, so you have to leave."

"But-"

"No buts!" Serra went behind her and pushed her out the front of the tent. She then turned to a now white Lucius.

_The cure for this sickness…_ Serra thought, _…is one large dose of Serra._

Serra began to move towards Lucius (who was trembling) and planned to push herself on him. However, she then thought, _Wait…it would be unladylike to force myself on him, so… Ah! I know! I'll have to entice him and make _him _take the first move._

The distance between the monk and priestess still shortened, but Serra surprised Lucius by putting her hands on his shoulders and saying, "You should sleep; you'll heal quicker if you rest."

The acolyte could only find "A-alright" as a suitable response. He lied down on the cot he was on, and Serra placed a blanket on top of him.

"That's good," said Serra in a gentle tone Lucius never thought she had. "Just rest. I'll take good care of you." She put on a sneaky smile onto her face as she watched Lucius fall out of consciousness. "Hehe… You know, if you weren't so modest, you could have every girl in Elibe falling for you, cutie."

Out of the different schemes Sera had, she chose to seduce him by sleeping next to him. No man, she reasoned, could resist a sleeping beauty such as her, especially if she was already under the covers with him. Serra placed a sign on the tent flap that read, "Do Not Disturb: Extremely Ill Patient" in an attempt to fend off any possible intrusions.

Serra lifted the blanket and lied down next to the acolyte. "Wake me up when you're ready, dearest…"

A sunbeam strode on Lucius's face. He blinked his eyes and let out a small yawn. Figuring that it was still early, he decided to sleep in for a few more minutes. He closed his eyes again and rolled over.

He opened them once more and saw Serra's face.

"Gah!" he yelled, pulling his head back with enough force to knock himself of the cot. He stood back up and looked at the priestess. A childish expression that amazed Lucius painted her face. It was wanting, desiring, but not greedy. I was also, he noticed, lonely.

Lucius bent over and put his mouth by the priestess's ear. "Serra… I understand the need for companionship, but my vow of chastity comes first," Lucius whispered, knowing she could not hear. "Your vow should too. Serra, no matter what happens, I will always love you- not as a lover, mind you, but as a dear, cherished, and close friend."

The monk straightened his back, and started to leave for the door. Serra, though, began to murmur, and Lucius walked back to hear what she was saying.

"Mm… Lucius…" Serra muttered, still asleep. "You're so… beautiful… but you don't want me, do you?"

This rendered Lucius speechless. Serra continued, "Erk… is always avoiding me… Oswin… lectures me all the time… Matthew… just hates me… Hector…" Her cheeks have grown a deep scarlet over this time. "…constantly ignores me … Why doesn't anyone like me?"

She began to cry, her tears falling sideways, onto the pillow. "Am I that-"

Lucius put his hand over Serra's mouth, not able to let himself listen to her anymore. He bent back down and wiped the teardrops from her face. He moved towards Serra's ear again and whispered, "Don't worry, child. Someone out there does like you, for who you are and what you are like. I am that person. I will always be here for you, if you ever need me."

He tried to stand up at that time, but halfway, he felt his arm being pulled by something. Looking down, he saw Serra holding his left wrist. Lucius tried to free himself, but as much as he tugged, her grip stayed tight.

Her other arm crept up to his right shoulder. She pulled him down onto her, that he was placed on top of her body. Blinking awake, she looked down and saw the acolyte's gentle figure resting upon her own.

"Oh, Lucius, I never knew you were this aggressive. Forcing yourself on a poor, fragile girl like me, in this manner…" she said with a smile on her face. "I ask that you would be gentle with me, Lucius…"

About a minute later, Lucius was sprinting around the camp, with Serra in pursuit. "Wait! You're still sick! You shouldn't be running like that! Lucius!"

Fin

Well, that's it. The second fanfic I have ever written and the first one I am putting up online. Please review, I want to know what you think!

_Serra: Hey, I never got with Lucius!_

_MacFluffers: Well, I couldn't do that to the poor chap, could I?_

_Serra: What does that mean?_

_MacFluffers: Nothing, nothing…_


End file.
